Frienship
by sabrina9
Summary: Tu es celle que j'admire, celle qui me donne la force de vivre, celle qui fait que je suis là aujourd'hui...


**Friendship**

_ Il y a des étoiles dans notre monde, parmis ces étoiles, certaines brillent plus que d'autres, certaines sont si éclatantes qu'elles vous aveuglent. La jeune femme que j'admire fait partit de ces étoiles, j'ai toujours cru qu'elle était inaccessible mais, les forces du destin sont parfois plus fortes que nos convictions. _

_Quand les élans du cœur nous rendent malheureuses et fragiles, quand le sexe opposé se joue de nous, quand la vie nous poignarde, je sais que dans ces moments là, elle reste à mes côtés, elle me fait rire, elle me console, dans ces moments là, je sais que je ne peux compter que sur elle…dans mon cœur, elle est et elle restera ma meilleure amie…_

Sakura Kinomoto, c'est son nom. Sakura est une jeune fille pleine de vie, pleine d'entrain, elle est toujours souriante (enfin presque sauf quand elle s'énerve ! ), elle n'hésite pas à dire tout haut ce qui ne lui plaît pas, elle est drôle, elle est attachante… mais sa gentillesse est ce qui nous touche le plus, quoi qu'il arrive, même si elle ne vous apprécie pas vraiment, elle vous viendra toujours en aide en cas de problème. J'ai toujours admiré sa franchise et elle-même en fait, bien qu'elle soit d'un an ma cadette, elle a beaucoup de caractère et de bonté. Nombreux sont ses amis et ceux qui l'apprécient, je les comprends, elle a toujours ce brin de malice qui vous enchante et d'ailleurs, chaque jour, je remercie Dieu de me donner la chance d'être parmis ceux qui sont autour d'elle.

La trahison, je connais, je connais le mensonge, les moqueries, je connais tout ce que le monde a de mauvais, j'ai déjà vécu et les larmes, j'en ai versé par centaines. J'ai vécu déceptions après déceptions, la vie fait que l'on traverse toujours des périodes difficiles, il y toujours des gens pour vous tromper, pour profiter de vous et de votre faiblesse. Mais c'est en affrontant ces problèmes que l'on devient fort, que l'on a le courage d'avancer un peu plus, il ne faut jamais baisser les bras parce que notre futur est un combat, il faut se battre pour vivre.

J'ai été blessé, j'ai longtemps cru que j'étais seule, que je n'avais personne sur qui compter, que personne ne me tendrait la main mais j'avais tort, toi tu étais là, tu m'as tendu la main, tu m'as sourit, tu m'avais dit que tout irait bien, que je pouvais marcher à tes côtés et tu avais raison, tu as été mon ange gardien.

Je me rappelle ce fameux jour, la matinée avait mal commencé pour moi, je venais de découvrir que je m'étais faites bien des illusions sur les gens et celles qui prétendaient être mes amies. La veille, j'avais appris que l'on me détestait mais qu'avais-je fait pour que l'on me déteste à ce point ? Je sais que parfois, je m'emporte, je suis colérique, je sais que parfois, non intentionnellement, je cherche les disputes. Mais, je me disais que cela arrivait dans toutes les amitiés, que se disputer était normal car l'amitié est un dérivé de l'amour en fin de compte, les amis se disputent et se réconcilient comme dans les couples. Mais la phrase qui m'avait vraiment fait mal est « Tomoyo ? De toute manière je la déteste, je ne reste avec elle que par intérêt, je n'ai pas le choix ! ». J'ai toujours pensé qu'il valait mieux rester seule que mal accompagné alors j'ai choisit de rester seule ce matin là. Je m'étais isolé dans un coin de la cour et j'avais pleuré, je me sentais bête et pathétique. C'est là que je l'ai vu descendre avec ses amies, Sakura, l'une des filles les plus appréciées de l'école, tant bien par les garçons que par les filles. Nous étions dans la même classe mais je n'avais jamais trop osé lui parler parce que je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de m'imposer et de paraître pour la fille qui n'a pas beaucoup d'affinités avec les gens, même si, en fait, c'était effectivement le cas. J'ai toujours été sur la défensive pour cacher ma timidité, j'avais peur qu'on me blesse alors je m'étais renfermer, peut-être trop, je dois avouer.

Je séchais un peu mes larmes pour cacher ma détresse mais aussi parce que, je ne voulais pas faire pitié, c'est la chose que je détestais le plus ! Je l'ai vu se diriger vers moi accompagné d'Hideki et de Suzuki, deux de ses amies. Elle m'a ensuite regardé avec pleins de compassion.

Sakura : Tomoyo, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ca ne va pas ?

J'ai fondu en larmes et elle a sortit un paquet de mouchoirs de sa poche et m'en a tendu un avec gentillesse

Tomoyo : C'est juste que… Je viens d'apprendre hier que l'amitié n'est qu'un leurs

Suzuki : Mais non ! Il ne faut pas dire ça ! dit-elle en posant gentiment une main sur mon épaule

Tomoyo : Setsu, celui que je considère comme mon frère et aussi l'ancien petit ami de Rumi m'a dit hier qu'elle avait dit qu'elle me détestait ! Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait pour qu'elle me déteste ?

Sakura : Ne prête pas attention à ce qu'elle a dit !

Hideki : Sakura a raison, si elle a dit ça c'est qu'elle sans doute jalouse ! En plus, personne ne l'aime ! Rigola-t-elle

Suzuki : C'est elle qui va se retrouver toute seule maintenant ! Tu n'as qu'à rester avec nous !

Tomoyo : Vous êtes sure ? demandais-je hésitante

Sakura : Mais oui ! Tu sais, on ne t'a jamais réellement parlé parce que justement tu étais tout le temps avec elle mais on te trouve gentille !

Tomoyo : C'est gentil, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci beaucoup !

Hideki : Tu n'as pas à nous remercier, c'est normal !

Ce moment vous semblera peut-être banal ou enfantin mais pour moi, à ce moment là, j'avais découvert la véritable amitié, j'avais découvert ce que c'était que d'avoir des gens sur qui compter. Sakura a été la première personne a me tendre la main alors que jusqu'à présent, je pensais être seule, je pensais que l'amitié n'était pas fait pour moi. J'ai été touché du plus profond de mon âme et de mon cœur et c'est pour cela qu'encore aujourd'hui, je me souviens de ce moment précis même si tout est un peu vague car le temps a passé, je me souviens quand même de la manière dont elle est venue vers moi, la manière dont elle m'a réconforter et je me suis toujours dit que si un jour, elle n'allait pas bien, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à la consoler, qu'il soit quatre heures du matin ou six heures du soir. Je voulais au moins faire cela car elle a été celle qui m'a réellement sortit de ma détresse. Après ma rupture avec Kohaku, le garçon que je croyais être mon âme sœur, je ne croyais plus en rien, même pas en l'amour alors l'amitié… Parce qu'au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin, personne n'avait été là, je me suis laissé tomber dans une noirceur profonde mais elle a comme été la lumière qui m'a guidé et m'a sortit de mon isolement.

Je marchais dans les couloirs de l'école, je n'avais pas adressé la parole à Rumi depuis le début de la matinée, je l'avais ignorée, je ne voulais plus de cette amitié mensongère car à vrai dire, moi aussi je la détestais. Je me rappelle qu'autrefois, lorsque nous étions plus petites, nous jouions ensemble, car lorsque l'on est jeune, nous ne connaissons pas vraiment les sentiments appelés « jalousie », « rancœur », « envie ». Nous ne faisons pas tellement la distinction entre le bien et le mal. C'est en grandissant que ces sentiments se développent et c'est ce qui s'est passé entre elle et moi.

En arrivant devant la salle de classe, Rumi s'avança vers moi. C'était une jeune fille brune aux yeux marrons, mais dans sa chevelure, on notait plusieurs mèches blondes. Elle était plus petite que moi, d'environ dix centimètres.

Rumi : Tomoyo, on peut se voir une minute ? me demanda-t-elle

Tomoyo : Oui, allons plus loin.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers un couloir isolé, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles trop curieuses. Elle se tourna vers moi et me regarda avec des yeux un peu durs, quand à moi, je lui lança un regard neutre car je savais ce qui allait se passer, je savais ce qu'elle allait me demander. Et je dois avouer que j'attendais ce moment avec impatience.

Rumi : Tu peux me dire ce qui te prend ?

Tomoyo : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! dit-je en souriant

Rumi : Tu m'as ignoré toute la matinée, tu ne me parles plus, tu m'évites… Qu'est-ce que ca veut dire ?

Tomoyo : Tu n'as pas encore compris ? demandais-je en rigolant, j'en ai assez de toi et de ta soi-disant amitié ! Tu sais ce que j'ai appris hier ?

Rumi : Pas vraiment

Tomoyo : La phrase « Tomoyo ? De toute manière je la déteste, je ne reste avec elle que par intérêt, je n'ai pas le choix ! « ne te dit-elle rien ?

Rumi : Setsu t'a tout raconté ?

Tomoyo : C'est logique il me semble ! Il a beau être ton ex-petit copain, il n'en reste pas moins un frère pour moi ! Je crois que tu as fait une grosse erreur en lui disant cela !

Rumi : Mais j'ai dit cela parce qu'on arrêtait pas de se disputer !

Tomoyo : Arrête de te chercher des excuses, tu sais parfaitement que cela fait des mois que tout va bien ! Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais retourner auprès d'amis qui en valent la peine !

Rumi : Humpf, de qui parles-tu ? Tu es toute seule ! Tu n'as pas d'amis, c'est bien pour ça que l'on reste ensemble ! Par commodité l'une pour l'autre ! lança-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique

Tomoyo : Désolé de te décevoir mais il se trouve que contrairement à toi, il y a des gens qui m'apprécient ! dit-je en m'éloignant

Et voilà comment s'est déroulé la séparation, ce jour là fut pour moi, comme un instant de liberté, comme si je ne sentais plus mes chaînes me rattacher à elle. Depuis ce jour, je ne peux m'empêcher de la plaindre, elle a tout fait pour être détesté des autres après tout mais je pense plutôt qu'elle avait trop d'orgueil. Plus tard, j'avais appris qu'en réalité, elle avait toujours été jalouse de moi, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle m'enviait mais cela est dû aux garçons. Apparemment, ils me préféraient physiquement à elle, et je peux dire là que ce n'était pas la vraie amitié car la véritable passe outre la jalousie, l'envie ou la rancœur. On se dispute mais on finit par se pardonner car on tient trop à l'autre pour rester en froid avec elle. Dix huit années d'amitié se sont donc achevées mais je n'avais rien perdu car j'avais trouvé celle qui sera pour moi ma meilleure amie. Celle qui me donne la force de toujours persévérer et aller plus loin dans la vie, celle qui m'encourage et me rassure. Et tous cela, tout ce que je vous raconte, je ne lui ai jamais réellement dit parce je n'ai jamais été très doué pour parler, pour exprimer ce que je ressens alors j'ai voulu lui écrire tout ça. Pour moi, peu importe la distance, le temps, les petits amis, elle est seule qui aura toujours sa place dans mon cœur et cela ne changera pas.

Voix : Tomoyo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Tomoyo : J'écris juste un vieux souvenir dit-je en refermant mon journal

Sakura : Quel souvenir ?

Tomoyo : Celui de notre première rencontre !

Sakura : Tu t'en souviens encore ? --''

Tomoyo : Et oui ! Ca a beau dater de quatre ans, ça reste encore frais dans ma tête !

Sakura : Bon allez viiiiiiiite, on va être en retard ! dit-elle en me secouant gentiment

Tomoyo : Oui, je n'oublie pas que l'on a cours ! dit-je en prenant mon sac

Si un jour tu es triste, si un jour tu sens que les larmes sont prêtes à couler, tu sais que je serais toujours là, peu importe la raison, peu importe où je me trouve, j'aurais toujours un moyen de te contacter et de te réconforter. J'espère que tu n'oublieras pas que je suis là, je préfère que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas plutôt que de te retrouver encore aussi malheureuse que la fois ou IL t'a quitté. Je ne supporte pas de te voir encore une fois dans cet état mais je ferais mon possible pour que tu ailles mieux. Parce que pour moi, tu es l'une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie, parce que pour moi, tu représentes beaucoup, je te dédie cette histoire qui en réalité n'est qu'un fragment de notre passé. Il sera pour moi l'un de mes meilleurs souvenirs.

_Coucou à tous,_

_Me revoilà encore ! _

_Merci de votre soutien, j'apprécie toujours autant vos mails ! Continuez continuez !_

_Spéciale dédicace à Jessica, une amie exceptionnelle, tellement que je voulais que tous mes lecteurs sachent que si je suis devenue la personne que je suis aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à toi et à ton soutien. Joyeux anniversaire ma Jessy._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_Gros bisous_

_Sabi-chan_


End file.
